An Unhappy Digital Reunion
by highschool-freaks
Summary: AMERICAN VERSION: The crew meet each other and hear some bad news, they were to go back to the digital world and fight another enemy. Just one problem, the digimon can't digitize at all. What will happen? R and R please!
1. The Intro

Matt walked around the kitchen with his seven-month old child in his arms, Mika. She was wearing a pink dress and had a little bow on her head.  
  
"Shhh....It's alright little one. Everything is alright," he said calmingly. He was wearing an old white t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was out of place and was walking around in bare feet. Then a door closed from the front door.  
  
"Matt? Are you home?" Leanne asked. Leanne was Matt's age, twenty-five. She was wearing a black business suit and glasses. Her hair was out of place. She walked into the kitchen and saw Matt walking around.  
  
"She just had a bad nightmare, that's all," said Matt walking over to the couch and placing the sleeping child down. The phone rang.  
  
"I'll get that," Leanne said. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. Matt was watching. "Hello? Oh yes....how are you?....Great. Yes he is..Just a second. Matt, it's for you.  
  
Matt walked over and took the phone from her. "Hello?.....Joe?...Is that you?...Oh okay....what is it?....Are you sure he said that?...I mean it can't be true...can it?...Okay...I'll be there in twenty minutes....okay...Bye," Matt said. HE hung up the phone and looked at Leanne.  
  
"What is it? What's the matter?" she asked. He held her tight.  
  
"I'll just be gone for a couple of hours. Nothing serious...that's all," he said. He went to the front door and slipped on his shoes and quickly put on his jacket. He walked outside, closing the door behind him. He walked down the apartment stairs that lead to the main sidewalk and began to head towards the park.  
  
"I don't get it. Another incident in the digital world? How can that be? I mean I thought that we killed them all off, but could it be true. Well I guess I can use this as a good excuse to see everyone again, especially Sora. She was a sweetheart, but hey, people need to move on. I got married. I now have a beautiful daughter. I wonder how she is now doing with Tai? I guess I'll just have to find out," he thought to himself. He got to the park and saw that a group of others were sitting around, talking. He could recognize one of them, Ken.......... 


	2. The Reunion

"Hey Matt!! Get over here!" shouted out Tai. His best friend was wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. In his hair he was wearinga new pair of goggles, since he gave his old ones to Davis five years ago. amtt ran over and high-fived is best friend.   
  
"How's it going?" Matt asked.   
  
"Feh...Not much. Just had our first kid and well.....nothing else," Tai replied.   
  
"Oh.. Where's Sora?" he asked.   
  
"She should be here. She was running late at the office and well....we had to find a babysitter. But I tell ya, she can be quite a handful," replied Tai. Matt giggled. He knew that answer was going to come up. He looked around and saw that T.K and Kari were there. He walked over to them.   
  
"T.K? Is that you?" he asked. T.K turned aroun and saw who was talking to him. His eyes grew big.   
  
"Matt?! Holy man...look at you. I mean like, holy shit you've changed. Last time i saw you was at the wedding. And that was three years ago!" replied T.K. Everyone looked at Matt. They didn't know about him getting married except Tai, Kari and T.K.   
  
"Matt are you serious? How's the girl like?" asked Davis.   
  
"It's none of your business," replied Matt. Then all of a sudden, hsi cellphone rang he picked it up. "Hello? ..... Oh hi hun......What...hold on, what did you say. Can you convince him to put him on the phone......no I'm not crazy.....come on, just put him on..." There was silence. "GABUMON!!! DON'T YOU DARE SCARE MY FAMILY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed. The others laughed with their stomaches hurting.   
  
"I guess somethings never change," Izzy sighed. They heard footsteps coming down the path.   
  
"You guys, someone's coming!" Ken said. The gang sat down in the grass, acting normal, and Matt hanged up his cellphone. A girl walked by and disappeared again down the trail.   
  
"Shit that was close," Tai said. We wiped away some sweat that was on his forehead. "So Matt, why did you ask us to all come back here?"   
  
"Oh well, Gomamon has some terrible news, and I am afraid this hero business stuff isn't over," Matt started out. "There seems to be another digidestined around, but he or she doesn't know it. They might apparently be the one to unseal both worlds. But that's not the worst news, the digimon can't even digivolve. We have made arrangements to go back tomorrow evening. I hope you are already," Matt replied.   
  
"Oh man, I thought that this would all be over. I mean i just got used to being normal and now this comes up," Tai said lying down on the ground.   
  
"Daddy!!!!!" came a voice. A little girl came running and landed on Tai.   
  
"Mia? What are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
"Mia, come back here!" shouted Sora from a distance. Mat froze up, going frigid. He wasn't quite ready to face her yet. He turned around and saw a brown-haired girl, wearing a business suit and glasses.   
  
"Sora? Is that you?" asked Matt.   
  
"Yep. It's me alright," replied Sora. Tai came up and kissed his wife on the lips. Matt blushed, but was interupted by his cellphone. He picked it up and opened it up.   
  
"Hello? Leanne? Is that you?....Hang on....what's the matter? a devise just popped out of the computer. Alright, bring Mika and come to the park and bring this devise. Alright....I'll see you then....bye," Matt replied over the phone. 


	3. Questions

In mere moments, Leanne and Mika were at the park, being introduced to the gang.   
  
"So how long have you known Matt?" she asked.   
  
"Well, since, well I think for quite a long time," Yolei said, studdering. Leanne began to think   
  
"Okay. Matt, why haven't you told me about these guys before. The only person I have met was Tai. I mean, why haven't you told me about them?" she asked over and over again. Matt began to blush. The others tried not to giggle.   
  
"Well, anyways. Let's see that device you brought," Matt said changing the subject. She took the device out of her pocket. Everyone's eyes grew big. It was the exact one that Matt used a few years back.   
  
"It's highly unbelievable. I mean, I thought we were the originals who got that type of device. And now there is another original?" asked Izzy all confused.   
  
"What do you mean original? Matt, what's going on here?" she asked.   
  
"Okay, a few years ago, we became heroes. I am so sorry for not telling you this. But now it looks like you are one of us," Matt said smiling. He looked into her eyes and frowned. "Leanne? What's the matter?"   
  
She began to cry. "This isn't happening. Not again, not ever. I just want this all to go away!" she screamed. She fell to the ground and began to cry. Matt knelt down beside her.   
  
"Leanne, what's the matter?" he asked. But all her response was a shove. He grabbed her and pulled her up with difficulty, because she was refusing. "Leanne, look at me. What's going on? What is it that you want to go away?" he asked. Mika was over playing with Mia. She couldn't hear what was going on.   
  
"At the same time that you were off and playing heroes, I was also in the digiworld. I was once trapped in there, but when you escaped, I too was free. I was lost, afraid and alone. No one was there for me. I was once trapped by the evil, what's-his-face, and now I was soon rescued by a little boy. I haven't been able to find him, but that place gives me nightmares. All the time. I still dream of that place and that I wish I didn't have to go back," she explained. She cried into his arms and Matt began to pat her back.   
  
"Matt!!!!!" came a voice. Gabumon tackled Matt, sending him to the ground. Everyone giggled.   
  
"Thinking of reunions, I think it's time we get to ours," said Joe. Matt looked over to Leanne and she nodded, giving him the signal that she was ready. She picked up Mika and Tai picked up Mia and they headed towards the radio tower.   
  
**************************************************   
  
A/N...I am soooo sorry that this is sucha short chapter, but I am soooooo busy and I have to get ready for the barenaked ladies concert....!YAY!!! 


End file.
